


time heals no wounds

by skittykitty



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kidnapping, Murder, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Starvation, sally needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittykitty/pseuds/skittykitty
Summary: When Sally first becomes a Creepypasta, the first person she meets is on the wrong side.He saves her from herself, and now, years later, she will see him again.
Relationships: Sally Williams (Creepypasta) & Liu Woods | Homicidal Liu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	time heals no wounds

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in one sitting and have not beta read it. Have fun!

There was blood on her hands, and _where did it come from?_

Did it come from her mother, who had never believed her? Or had it come from her uncle, who had hurt her beyond repair?

Or was this just another part of the game?

* * *

She had left the house in shock, with blood over her face. Somehow, deep inside, she knew she was _wrong_ and needed to be punished for what she had done.

Sally needed to be arrested, needed to be hurt, for killing _whoever’s_ blood was on her hands.

As she wandered the streets, even though it was broad daylight it seemed as though people were seeing right through her.

_But if people couldn’t see her, how could they punish her?_

She clenched her blood-soaked hands, beginning to yell. _“I killed him!”_ She screamed, listening to the echo of her confession.

The silence was like a stab in the gut _(her uncle’s blood spurting out from the wound—)_ as no one was there to tell her she was _wrong._

Sally collapsed in the middle of the street, long brown hair tangled with blood laying around her like a blanket. She hoped eventually, maybe, a car would go over her if she waited long enough.

“Hello there,” a male’s voice echoed around her, in the same way her previous scream had. “Are you new around here?”

The little girl turned around to see a young man with brown hair and light green eyes standing on the sidewalk. He had stitches around wounds on his lips. He didn’t _look_ to be in pain, but Sally was already worried about how _pale_ he looked.

“Are you okay?” She asked, quickly realizing her error and stuttering out an apology for being rude. She looked away from the man and towards her bloody hands that were worrying her bright blue dress.

Of course, it wasn’t as much blue as a dark shade of red with what she had done.

“Oh, me? I’m fine,” the man said, poking the stitches. “These are old.” His hand lowered from his face as he looked towards her, “but are _you_ okay?”

Sally refused to look up from her hands, not wanting to acknowledge the question. She knew the answer. She would _always_ know the answer.

_She wasn’t okay._

_She would_ never _be okay._

Sally felt the touch of the man, as he lifted her chin so he could make eye contact with her. He had moved while she was distracted to crouch beside her.

“So you aren’t okay, are you?” 

And with that single validation of her pain, the child began to tell him her pain and all she had gone through.

* * *

By the time night time fell, Liu, her savior, had taken her to a nearby forest. 

He had… he had saved her from herself.

_“You’re not evil, Sally.”_

_“It’s only murder if you attack first.”_

_“Your uncle deserved what he got.”_

_“You deserve to be happy, Sally.”_

With a small smile, Liu placed the little girl on a fallen tree in the midst of the dark forest they were approaching.

“Sally, when I’m out of sight I want you to run in there and scream for help. You’ll find people who can help you there.” Liu was already beginning to turn around, but Sally grabbed onto his sleeve.

“No, please don’t leave me. Can’t I live with you?” Sally begged, tears already coming into her eyes. Liu looked away, guilt shining in his eyes. 

“Where I live is too dangerous for a beautiful little girl like you, Sally,” he said, placing a warm palm upon her cheek. “Where you’re going, you can watch over my brother for me.” 

He smiled, fondness in his eyes. “Could you do that for me, Sally?” 

“Of—Of course, Liu!” Devotion for whoever this brother was because he must be as _good_ and _trustworthy_ as Liu was, flooded her heart. “I’ll look after him for you, but, but promise to visit someday?”

Liu smiled, “I promise, Sally.” 

He walked away, into the darkness, and Sally began her life in the Creepypasta Manor.

* * *

She had lived there for years now, not aging a day.

Surprisingly, in a manor full of killers, none expected her to kill. Maybe it was because of her perceived age?

But, over time she had come to hate it here.

She could still remember the words she lived by like a mantra.

_“It’s only murder if you attack first.”_

And these _murderers_ they just, they killed for no reason. _They killed just to kill._

And somewhere deep in her heart, Sally _hated_ them. They went against everything she stood for, they smiled and played pretend and had tea with her as if they hadn’t just killed someone. 

The worst offender of this was _Jeff_ who, when she had seen the scars on his mouth, she had thought he might be the one Liu had referenced. But, a monster like Jeff, who was so _proud_ of killing random people and his parents and would kill _anyone_ couldn’t be related to her savior.

Recently, more killers had been joining the little “family” in the manor. The new people were causing chaos to start up, as they settled into what was allowed in the manor. People whispered about traitors and the “other side” as if there was a war going on.

Maybe there was. Maybe there wasn’t. It didn’t matter to her.

She was just… _tired._

Sally decided to go to her room for the night, hoping when she woke up she’d feel more like her normal peppy self.

* * *

When she woke up, she wasn’t in her room.

She was on a _stage,_ made of rotting wood, that was obviously one wrong move away from falling apart. There was no curtain and no audience.

Except.

Except a man sitting in one of the chairs, with yellow strings on his hands that went above the stage. Sally followed the yellow shine, to where her arms and legs were being held captive by them.

_Oh no._

* * *

The Puppeteer, as he had introduced himself as, was a new Creepypasta who wanted to prove himself.

He had found out about the rules about “not killing each other” and wasn’t happy about it. So, Sally was the only one of his puppets who were alive.

Now, she was playing family with non-murderers, and if they weren’t dead, maybe she would have been happy.

As the days passed her family began to smell, began to lose color, began to _decompose._

After a few days of starvation, the Puppeteer finally lost interest, and she woke up surrounded by the dead bodies of her family.

Exhausted and enraged, Sally returned to the Manor, hoping for a respite.

She walked in the middle of an argument between Jane and Jeff.

“You never _care,_ Jeff! You only string people along to cut them down at the end of the road!” Jane screamed, “you hurt me, you hurt _Liu_ , and you’ve hurt every girl in this house who fell in love with you!” 

Jeff was being held back by BEN, making sure he didn’t attack the other, but Jane has the self-control to not break the only rule in the house. “Oh? If you’re so high and mighty why did you _come back_ and why do you keep deciding what’s _best for me_ when I don’t want you in my life!” He yelled, “I cut you out of my life for a _reason!”_

As the words _you hurt Liu_ slowly processed through Sally’s exhausted mind, she walked around the screaming duo to the kitchen. 

She was so _hungry._

As she scavenged in the fridge for something to eat, the words finally processed in the middle of her pushing aside Eyeless Jack’s _human organs_ and other people’s claimed food. _You hurt Liu,_ whispered in her ears. After the years that had passed, she remembered little of what her savior looked like but… but _Liu_ … she would _always_ remember that name.

So… 

That meant _Jeff_ had hurt Liu. 

_“It’s only murder if you attack first.”_

And Jeff… he had attacked Liu first.

* * *

After eating three waffles, definitely not enough after how long she had starved for, but enough to tide her over, she went to her room to pack.

She was going to break the one rule of Slender Manor.

She was going to kill Jeff the Killer.

* * *

Sally placed a knife under her seat, for easy reach. Everything was packed, but still gave the impression of her normal room. 

When she heard the yelling die out downstairs, she went down in her bright blue, bloodied dress. The one she had worn when she had first met Liu.

“Hey, Jeff!” She grinned, an aura of innocence around her. “You want to have a tea party! It won’t be for long, and I won’t bother you for a week after!” 

Jeff tsked and rolled his eyes, but came along anyway. When they arrived at her room, she started pouring the tea into the tiny cups she had set out.

As Jeff took his first sip, he swallowed and began to comment. “Heh, kid, what’d you put in here, it tastes weird.” Oh, nothing, just some arsenic. 

“Some extra sugar!” He nodded as if he had expected it and continued to drink it.

* * *

As the tea party went on, with Sally pretending to drink and Jeff drinking lots of the poisoned tea, it was known sooner or later he would collapse.

As they passed the half-hour mark, Jeff began to cough, interrupting the great conversation they were having about ponies.

His coughs began light and soon wracked his whole body as blood landed on the palm over his mouth. He stared at his palms whispering “what…?” over and over until his eyes rolled back and he collapsed on the floor. 

Sally checked to see if he was breathing, and when he was, went back for her knife. Grabbing it, she slit his throat and watched the blood pool around him.

She grabbed her bag and was out of the window long before anyone realized Jeff was dead.

* * *

Sally walked for the day, occasionally calling out for her savior.

“Liu?” She would call, over and over. “Liu? You promised you’d come back.” 

_He promised._

But, he was obviously only human. Maybe he couldn’t hear her. But, the whispers she’d been hearing had told her about someone less than human.

Someone who wouldn’t have been safe for her to be around as a little girl.

“Zalgo?”

And the world _shifted._

It felt as if the world turned sideways, and she was sent from the confines of her body. She was no longer inside her skin. She was alight with flames and the _feeling_ and oh god what she had done _._

_“Yes?”_

Zalgo was here and she couldn’t go back now, not with Jeff’s body cooling on her room’s floor. Zalgo’s eyes narrowed into her, as it kneeled down beside her. _“You have killed a Creepypasta, have you?”_

Sally realized belatedly that she was on the forest floor, quaking in fear. She looked up at the horns that eclipsed Zalgo’s form. “Y-yes, yes I did.” 

It tilted its head, curious at the child who had somehow managed to kill such a strong Creepypasta. _“You can not return.”_

Zalgo stood up, staring down at her, as one of it’s many hands helped her stand up. 

_“You will join me.”_

Sally nodded, as she held the monster’s hand and followed him to where her savior would be.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on my [tumblr](https://skitter-kitteruwu.tumblr.com/) where you can pester me to finish half-thought out ideas and scream to me about fics!!


End file.
